


The Key Words Being ‘Used To’

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, kidnapping of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd used to have a sister but his whole life changed when she was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key Words Being ‘Used To’

Boyd used to have a sister.

The key words being ‘used to’.

***

Lena was stolen out of her bed one night when Boyd was five. No one knows why. No one even knows if she’s alive anymore. She’s just gone.

***

At first, Boyd’s parents were relieved that whoever had taken her had left Boyd. After all, they could have easily have taken Boyd as well –him and Lena slept in the same room. The problem was that they didn't think that for long.

Two months.

That was how long it took them to start wishing that Boyd had been the one who was taken.

Boyd, who was chubby and not too smart.

Boyd, their eldest son, who didn't have a single friend to speak of.

They wanted their angel back, their little Lena.

***

One day, Boyd woke up to silence. They stopped going to work that day and almost stopped talking all together.

Boyd had to take up two jobs and, eventually, three. Some days, he barely had enough time to sleep. 

He was thankful for that.

Thankful because, when he did go to sleep, he always remembered that moment, just before midnight, when he had woken, half asleep, to see someone leaning over Lena’s bed. Boyd couldn't remember anymore; he didn't even know if it had been a dream or reality. It didn't matter anyway. Lena was gone and nothing Boyd could say or do could bring her back.

***

Boyd was about fifteen when his mother rediscovered alcohol. She’s been sober for years, ever since she’d become pregnant with Lena.

Boyd’s mother was an angry drunk.

She never hit him, just shouted and screamed until she lost her voice. “It should have been you!” was always her favourite thing to say.

His father would just sit there and watch her. Boyd doubted he knew what was happening.

That didn't make it hurt less.

***

Boyd hasn't seen much of his parents lately, not since he’d become part of the pack. He works full-time now, making sure that the others remember to eat and that Isaac and Erica are never late for school.

Despite how busy he is, Boyd always makes sure he earns enough to give to his parents. He slips an envelope filled with money under the door every week. He’s not sure whether they get them or not.

***

Some nights, Boyd wakes screaming from the dream of the man leaning over Lena. He tries not to. He doesn't want to look weak. He bites back his sobs and tries not to wake the others.

***

He gets a message on his phone.

It’s from his parents.

He answers, worried and confused. “Mum? Dad?”

They hang up.

***

Erica drops some money on his lap one day. “For your parents,” she said, taking a seat beside him to watch Derek teach Isaac to fight.

“Where did you get this?” Boyd asks, staring at the money.

Erica shrugs. “I got a job.”

Boyd glances up at her, stunned. Erica doesn't look at him and continues to watch Isaac practice. “Thank you,” he says, not knowing what else to say.

“Erica!” Derek shouts over at them. “You’re up.”

Erica stands up to fight.

***

The next time his parents call, Boyd doesn't answer. He doesn't want to hear dial tone again. His whole life had been nothing but dial tone since Lena was taken.

He needs to move on.

He needs to start over.

***

He listens to the voice message, even though he knows he shouldn't.

All he hears is his father crying. His father, who hadn't said a word in years.

Boyd runs home –because for some reason, it’s still home- and knocks desperately on the door.

No one answers.

It takes everything in him not to break down the door.

***

One day, while he’s slipping an envelope under the door, his father opens the door.

His father says nothing and Boyd leaves, unsettled by the silence.

***

That night, he has the nightmare again. He wakes screaming and claps his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream.

Erica reaches out through the darkness and takes his hand. “It’s okay,” she says gently. “You’re okay.”

Boyd is stunned to realize he is.


End file.
